


Around the World

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Instagram, M/M, Photographer Jared Padalecki, Romance, Travel, Writer Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 自由摄影师！Jared X 自由撰稿人！Jensen，两个人一起环游世界，最后回到纽约的故事。灵感来源于NYCon的那张J2合照，是那张照片的衍生文。在淪的那张“纽约爱情故事”fanart下想到的梗，后来翻出来想了想觉得完全写得w旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	Around the World

Jensen说他要写本游记，题目叫《等待Jared》。

Jared说他要出本风景写真，题目叫《等待Jensen》。

虽然感冒了，但是Jensen还是按计划在这天的早晨登上了开往绿岛的船。他坐在船尾看着翻滚的白色泡沫被船搅起又很快融回透蓝的海水里。

啊，他没坐那种底部透明的那种豪华游轮，他查过了，到绿岛上会有类似的小船和近岸的航线，价格毫无疑问便宜很多。一个人在外旅游嘛，总得省着点花，再说，Jensen从来不觉得付出的金钱与享受到的美丽有多直接的关系。

“哈——啾”

Jensen揉了揉有点昏胀的额头，清早的海上还是有点冷，他还是进，进船舱好了……

船稳稳地停在绿岛码头的时候，阳光正像金雨一样洒在海上，以及Jensen身上。伸了个懒腰，Jensen决定先去绿岛著名的白砂沙滩躺躺——反正感冒着他不能潜水。

然而踏上沙滩之后Jensen还是迫不及待地下海浮潜了。考虑到安全问题，Jensen只在近海处游了一会儿，恶趣味地把一条只有他拇指大的鱼吓回它的小沙洞里，还偶遇了一小群旗鱼。

随后，Jensen在白沙滩上一边打盹一边懒懒地梳理着最近的计划，今天感冒不能尽兴玩就早点回旅馆。正好悉尼的游记今晚再理理就发给编辑部，明天肯定也没法潜水……要不去湖街和艾博街那边随便逛逛然后开始动笔写飞机上的小插曲？

午餐的时候，Jensen与三个头发湿漉漉的来自马耳他的朋友共享了一个野餐桌。他们说他们刚刚潜水回来，今天的海特别适合潜水。用那个大胡子的话来说，是“温柔地张开怀抱”。

Jensen再次回到沙滩上的时候，心里痒痒的。

为了让自己打消去深处潜水的念头，他买了玻璃船的票，近海绕了一圈。船开出得不远，却能让游客们饱览大片大片的珊瑚礁和密密的鱼群。开船的人往远处扔了一把沙丁鱼，立刻引来全船的惊呼——沙丁鱼落下的地方立刻出现了争食的鱼群，巨大的鱼脊破开水面，反射着刺眼的阳光。

回到岸边的时候是下午三点，回程的船最后一班是五点。Jensen踢踏着拖鞋在码头犹豫了一会儿，跟某只海鸥大眼瞪小眼被这只鸟鄙视之后，他决定哪怕不能潜水也要去海上平台逛逛。

Jensen凭着他的笑容轻易地跟着上了一艘去往海上平台的快艇。一个十几岁的小女孩坐在他身边，看上去期待又有些小紧张。Jensen问：“第一次？”

女孩猛地抬头，发现是Jensen在问她后略有些局促地笑了笑：“是的，我跟父母一起来的。我边上就是我爸，他潜水可好了。我妈去海滩上晒太阳了。”

Jensen与女孩分享了他十九岁第一次潜水的经历，关于他如何差点在出水的时候把他的潜水陪同压在海里的故事。

女孩格格地笑着，刚刚的小拘束了无踪迹，她好奇地问Jensen：“你呢，先生，你是一个人来的？”

“是的，我一个人旅游。”Jensen扁扁嘴，露出一个微笑。

“不会觉得孤单吗？”女孩追问到。

Jensen挑眉：“不会呀，在旅行中我一直在遇到各种各样的朋友，比如可爱的你啊。”

女孩又笑了起来，她的父亲看到女儿如此开心，不由得隔着女儿看向Jensen，冲他点了点头。

来到平台上，一快艇上的九个人各自按照自己的需求开始准备。有对年轻情侣正在同一位潜水陪同交流，而Jensen刚刚认识的那对父女在另一边，父亲正在帮女儿最后整理潜水衣。Jensen微笑地坐在一条湿透的长凳上看着他们。

好几个熟练的老手已经下水准备了，Jensen发现那个女孩似乎对潜水又有了恐惧，站在梯子边怎么都不愿下去，父亲在海里说着什么。

Jensen刚想起身去看看，一个应该也是潜水陪同，但是又没穿潜水服，只穿了衬衫短裤的年轻男人走了过去，Jensen听到他放柔声音跟女孩打招呼。

那个棕色头发的男人个子很高，所以他不得不蹲下身才能与女孩平视。Jensen有点好奇地看着他与父亲一起和女孩聊着天，没过几分钟，女孩就忍不住笑了出来，看了看海里的父亲，似乎打定注意要下去了。而那个男人祝贺似的与女孩孩子气地碰了碰额头，然后目送着女孩顺着铁梯往下爬，落到父亲的怀里。

那个男人在原地站了好一会儿，Jensen看到他冲着父女挥手，看着他们下水，又站了一会儿，才走开来。Jensen对那个人感到挺好奇，正想上前呢，那人向他走了过来。

“Hi，你不下水？”

Jensen一直自认为自己的笑容挺有亲和力的，但他不得不承认，面前这张笑脸真的很让人觉得友好可靠。他微笑着摇摇头：“我这几天感冒了，只能来看看过过瘾。”

男人露出惋惜的表情：“这儿的海可是数一数二的潜水胜地，真可惜，伙计。”

Jensen耸肩：“没关系，过几天我感冒好了再来呗，我今天只是忍不住想来绿岛看看。”

“哦？你的旅游计划这么轻松？”男人好奇地坐在了Jensen身边，Jensen这才感觉到男人个头比自己还要大。

“我喜欢旅游，今年澳大利亚是我的主要游荡地。”Jensen露齿而笑，“我是自由撰稿人，这工作的好处就是想去哪就去哪。”

男人突然哈哈大笑起来，两个深深的酒窝感染得Jensen都想笑了，但是他一时摸不着头脑，直到男人笑着伸出手：“彼此彼此，Jared Padalecki，自由摄影师。”

Jensen忍俊不禁地握住Jared的手：“Jensen Ackles，同道中人。”

那之后的很多年，Jensen都会庆幸自己那天尽管感冒还是去了绿岛，去了那个海上平台，因为那天是Jared最后一天呆在绿岛。

不过Jared总是说就算在绿岛错过了，他们俩肯定还是会在地球上的某个角落相遇。

“你没法下水，要不我替你下吧！”Jared突然提议。

Jensen没反应过来：“你……替我下水？”

Jared拽着Jensen的胳膊，不由分说地把他拽到平台的另一边的一条长凳上让他坐下——面对着正下方有一块约莫门这么大的厚玻璃可以看到水下。Jared按了按Jensen的肩膀示意他坐好别动，然后神秘地冲他眨眨眼，离开了。

Jensen面前是平台储藏室的侧墙，所以看不到看着Jared去干什么了。Jensen饶有兴趣地没有动，乖乖地坐在长椅上，生活的惊喜，他从来照单全收。

没过几分钟，Jensen看到了一个刚刚认识的身影，带着浮潜镜，出现在玻璃的那边。

Jared的头发在海水里都浮了起来，就像有了独立人格似的，Jared却不以为意，兴奋地冲Jensen挥着手。Jensen忍不住咧开嘴笑了，挥挥手回应他。

Jared就一直在那块玻璃下浮着，在水里做各种“高难度动作”逗Jensen笑，或者用鱼食引来一群小鱼。Jensen看出来Jared憋气很好，绝对是个游泳好手。

这么玩了好一会儿，Jensen突然起身，离开了长椅。

Jared在水下疑惑地皱眉，刚刚Jensen不还很开心的吗？我做了什么不恰当的事吗？担忧地想着，他划动四肢准备回到平台上。

结果他刚露出脑袋，就被一个人下水的水花浇了满脸。

“感冒不能潜水，你当我不会游泳啊！”Jensen在水里大笑着对Jared说，“想陪我玩就一起游！”

“跟我比？我小时候每个暑假都去海边呆上一整月！”

“切，了不起？我也去！加尔维斯顿的海可一点都不比迈阿密差！”

“Jensen...你也是德州的？”

“？！”

“哈，真开心！”

Jared甩着头上的海水，咧着嘴说。Jensen看着他不由得微笑起来，单独旅行久了，什么样的人他都看过一些。大半的人，在旅途中相遇的，都只是一种过客，心理上并不付出真诚，比如今天中午遇到的那几个马耳他人。说说谈谈，饭吃完了，一声“再见，很高兴认识你。“都只是客套而已*。刚刚那个女孩和其他偶遇的孩子们则是旅游中的明媚，他们不过是孩子。

但是Jared，这个大男孩，总是让Jensen感觉多了点什么。Jensen说不上来，Jared是个热情的家伙，但也不是Jensen这几年来遇到的唯一的热情的家伙……

“你要……换件衬衫吗，Jensen？”Jared犹豫了一会儿，还是开口问到，“我是说，你还在感冒……真抱歉刚刚我一开心就忘了你最好还是不下水比较好……”

Jensen被Jared的话从思绪中拽出来，他笑着说：“我才是那个一声招呼都不打地跳下海的，Jared！不过……如果你不介意的话，有干燥的衬衫会很棒……”刚刚他也的确是脑袋一热就直接下水了，完全忘了自己在感冒、身上是短裤和衬衫这件事。

穿上一个才认识不到一个下午的人的衬衫，真是一种微妙的感觉。

Jensen想着，一边把衬衫袖子往上挽了两圈。他真的不是会随便借别人衣服穿的类型，事实上，他和死党Chris之间也基本只有Chris借他的衣服穿，他几乎不借Chris的衣服穿。

“来，笑一个！”

Jared的长胳膊搂住Jensen的肩膀，Jensen抬头看到Jared另一只胳膊举着手机，他下意识地露出笑容。Jared拍了照片之后立刻开心地在屏幕上敲着什么，Jensen有点好奇，于是凑过去看（不，他没有偷窥的习惯！）只见Jared正在发最近开始流行的叫做推特的那种东西：“在绿岛的最后一天遇到了最大的惊喜——Jensen！两个德州爷们的浅泳较量！lol #greenisland”——“你有推特吗，Jensen？”

“我？没有，我一直不太明白那些玩意怎么回事……”

“那就没办法at你了……你什么时候也开一个吧，这样以后我们可以互相分享各自去的地方！”

Jensen嘴上答应着，却总觉得什么地方怪怪的。

Jared和Jensen一起坐快艇回到岛上，冲过澡把身上的海水洗掉之后，他们一道坐上了回凯恩斯的船。Jensen注意到Jared背了个很大的包包，忍不住问：“我看到你刚刚在推特上说……今天是你在绿岛的最后一天？”

“是啊，我在绿岛呆了将近三个月，把这个岛都翻了个遍。平台那边人手不够的时候我去做潜水陪同，还能有点外快。”Jared点头笑着说，他背后是落日下显得非常温暖的橘黄色海水。

Jensen顺着问：“那你打算去接下来去哪儿呢？”

Jared耸耸肩：“我不知道……说不定，会在凯恩斯市里转转，天知道我一到凯恩斯就直奔码头来绿岛了，哈哈。”

“我也是，不先来看看就是不安心。”Jensen也笑起来，有个问题却堵在喉咙里，怎么也问不出来。

Jensen不知道他们是怎么从潜水聊到戴拉斯小牛队的，但是Jensen还无暇欣赏一下黄昏海上的景色，船就已经靠岸了。游客们意犹未尽地下了船，Jensen却有点不想动，谢天谢地似乎Jared也是。

“所以……Jensen你晚上有什么计划吗？”Jared终于开了口打破从船靠岸以来的平静。

“没，没有，你呢？”Jensen不假思索地回答。

Jared抓了抓头发：“我也没什么计划……要不我们去找家酒吧坐坐？”

Jensen答应的同时——上帝啊他是不是回答地有点太急切了——觉得喉咙里的东西被咽下去了一点。

“嘿，Rowe说我们俩应该一起旅游！”

在凯恩斯的一家普通的小酒吧里，两瓶啤酒，Jared和Jensen一聊就是三个小时，Jensen去了一趟厕所，回来的时候Jared正在看他的手机。Jensen坐回座位上，Jared抬头对他兴奋地说了那句话。

Jensen觉得呼吸顺畅起来，终于没东西堵在喉咙里面了。

“Rowe...你的朋友？”Jensen拿起啤酒瓶，发现自己的手指微微有点抖，不，他没喝多，一瓶这才要见底呢。

Jared冲他摆了摆手机屏幕——是他早些时候发的推，配着他们俩头发湿漉漉、刚从海里上来的照片的那条——“是一个网友，她似乎很喜欢我拍的风景，有时跟我在回复里聊一会儿。”

“哦，那不错，我是说，呃，都挺不错。不不不我的意思是，有个人和你聊聊不错，她的提议也似乎不错。”Jensen开始怀疑自己是不是喝醉了。

Jared拿起啤酒瓶喝光了里面剩下的酒，然后抿了抿嘴：“你是说真的吗，Jensen？”

今天的这家旅馆里，双人间竟然只提供了两条浴巾！

11个赞  
一共有四条评论  
Rowe：“所以你们现在……睡一个房间？”  
JarPad：“是呀，这样方便多了！”  
Rowe：“OMG...从什么时候开始的？”  
JarPad：“……好像是……堪培拉？我记不清了……@JensenAckles”

香港的维多利亚港夜景！

27个赞  
一共有三条评论  
ryun030：“我打包票上周看到过Jared穿Jensen今天穿的这件。”  
Rowe：“同楼上”  
JarPad：“回复ryun030：是的呀，上次一起买的@JensenAckles”

I think...

153个赞  
共十七条回复  
……  
Rowe：“You think what？！”  
ryun030：“You think what？！”  
……

“Jen，我想……是时候回去了。”

Jensen略微抬头，有些迷惑地看着Jared。Jared微笑了一下，指了指他们身边索洛大厦楼前这个大红色9数字雕塑：“选择在这里拍就是因为正好九年了呀！Jen...我们回家吧，回德州，

“去见我们各自的家人。”

“恩，好。”

FIN

Bonus:

Rowe：“那是我六点的时候回复的评论，你个推特狂魔敢说你真是九点多才看到的？！”

为什么Jensen从来不回复Jared的at？  
……因为他不会啊

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇也有点以此纪念我的澳大利亚之行~  
> *：化用我最爱的女作家三毛的《星石》里的一段话。


End file.
